


Mistletoe, Because Sam Can't Take It Anymore

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Destiel, M/M, Shipper!Sam, mistletoe warning, sam cries tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't take Dean and Cas's eyefucking anymore, so he decides to make his ship come true during Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe, Because Sam Can't Take It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 12 Days of Ficlets over on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked) and prompted by timelord-on-board, who wanted a shipper!sam Christmas destiel ficlet.   
> I freaking loved it. Merry Christmas.

Dean stumbled out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth when he heard the Christmas carols. It'd be hard not to, with the way Sam was blasting them.   
"Sammy!" he yelled around the toothbrush. "Do you mind turning it down a bit?"   
Sam appeared just as a large clump of spit and toothpaste foam fell from Dean's mouth. "That's really hot, Dean. I think you should add it to your dating profile -- 'Colgate included.'" He smirked as Dean tried to resist punching him, then gave in and hit him right in the stomach of the reindeer on the ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing. Sam didn't even give him the satisfaction of a grunt.   
"What are you doing, Sam?"  
"It's called the Christmas we never had, Dean. Cas is out getting us a tree, and I found a room in the bunker that's full of ornaments, so you better finish brushing your teeth so you can help decorate."  
More toothpaste foam dripped out of Dean's mouth as he stared at Sam. "Are you insane?"  
"No. Christmas is happening." Sam walked off humming 'Hark, The Herald Angels Sing' completely off key while it blared over the Men of Letters' frankly amazing sound system.   
"Sam, there's still two days until Christmas!" Dean called after him.   
Sam turned to look at him with that familiar exasperated look on his face. "For normal people, that's late to be decorating your tree." He stalked away, probably to go get some tinsel or something. Dean sighed and spat into the sink.   
So okay, he thought as he walked into the main room of the bunker. They'd never had a really great Christmas. They'd had some good ones, right? He fingered the Samulet around his neck -- Cas had found it again and brought it to him after Dean realized how incredibly stupid it had been for him to drop it in that crappy motel room's trash can. Then he noticed the massive pine tree that looked like it might have had one too many from the way it was wobbling all over the room. Dean rushed over and swung part of the tree onto his back as Castiel breathed a sigh of relief behind him.   
"I apologize, Dean," Cas rumbled. "Sam said that he did not want me to use my grace to transport the tree inside fully decorated, and I assumed that I could handle it on my own."  
Dean said with pine needles in his face, "You don't have to do things on your own anymore. I'm here," and then blushed, glad that Cas couldn't see him.   
He could hear the smile in Cas's voice as he said, "I appreciate your help, Dean."  
They set the tree into the stand and pushed it up together. Once it was fully upright, Dean realized just how big it really was -- he estimated around fifteen feet.   
"Cas, where did you even get this?"  
"I acquired it from the largest pine forest in the continental United States," Cas said seriously.   
Dean held back a laugh as Sam came in lugging five boxes of ornaments. "So get this -- the Men of Letters collected rare ornaments from all over the world. I mean, look at this." He dumped the boxes and held up what looked like a seriously obese gremlin/troll hybrid. "German Santa Claus from the early 1750s. And this one is a vintage reindeer from the 1920s!" He dug deeper into the boxes, then glanced back up at them. "Come on, I'll never get this done on my own."  
They ended up spending the next few hours decorating the tree, and Dean managed to bump into Cas at least six times because freakin' Sam kept nudging him from behind. By the fifth time, Cas just smiled and moved on with the decorating. When Sam finally declared the tree finished, Dean was exhausted and tense from the constant contact with Cas. But as he looked up at the sparkling lights and ornaments and the angel on top of the tree (which   
Cas had, of course, been very confused about), he couldn't deny that it looked pretty damn good.   
The next day Sam woke him up at six in the morning to make Christmas cookies with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas Eve!" Dean nearly killed him, but when he saw Cas looking forlornly at the cookie ingredients in the kitchen, he tossed on an apron.   
"No, Dean," Cas said, crossing the expanse of the massive kitchen. "Stir more like this." He wrapped his arms around Dean and guided his hands onto the whisk, and Dean completely ignored the urge to melt into Cas's arms and let them surround him for the rest of his life. He focused on Cas's instruction and copied his movements when Cas moved away and definitely did not miss him.   
When he glanced across the kitchen toward Cas, who was washing his hands, Sam smirked and asked, "Finished stirring yet, jerk?"  
"Yeah, I'm done, bitch." He passed the dough on to Sam, who dumped in what looked like Mt. Everest made out of chocolate chips and then began portioning it out onto cookie trays. Dean walked over to help, and Cas joined in after watching them for a minute.   
They spent the rest of the day searching for cases, but that Christmas seemed like it would be the only one that Dean had ever had where the monsters decided to stay under the bed. He decided to pass out early, and while he was lying in bed he realized that, for the first time in a long time, he was excited for Christmas.   
When Dean woke up, he staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee, then tipped in a bit of whiskey. Sam turned away from the kitchen range just long enough to say, "Morning, Dean. Glad to see you up before noon. Hey, could you go grab me a spatula?"  
"Sure," Dean muttered. He walked over to the drawer to get the spatula and bumped into Cas, who was gazing curiously at the ceiling. "What're you doing, Cas?"  
"I am inspecting this plant. Sam told me that that it is poisonous but that humans hang it up during the Christmas season." He looked at Dean. "Do you know anything about it?"   
Dean glanced up and groaned inwardly. Mistletoe.   
He turned to see Sam grinning at them from the range. Sneaky bastard.   
"Uh, it's tradition to kiss the person you get caught under the mistletoe with, Cas," Dean said uncomfortably, looking down into Cas's huge, definitely not incredibly hot blue eyes.   
"Oh," was all the warning Dean got before Cas's chapped lips were suddenly against his and god it was so much better than Dean had ever imagined. He pushed desperately back into the kiss and Cas bit at his lower lip. Dean moaned and wound his fingers into Cas's hair, at which point Sam began coughing loudly.   
Dean pulled away quickly, but not before catching sight of Cas's raw, red lips, mussed hair, and shining eyes. He guessed he probably looked the same way, but glared angrily at Sam just the same.   
Sam pretended to wipe away a tear. "Oh, you two make such a lovely couple. Really, I'm crying tears of joy."  
"Shut up, ass-" Dean tried to say until Cas grabbed his collar and pulled him down again. When he released Dean again, he growled, "I've been patient long enough, Dean," and tugged him in the direction of Dean's bedroom. Dean went along happily, and smirked at Sam, who was finally blushing, over his shoulder.   
Sam was glad he'd finally pushed Dean and Cas together, but he definitely regretted it that day when he had to spend a couple of hours with headphones on to block out the moans.


End file.
